The Goddess
The Goddess is one of the two aspects of Diem created to forge universes on his behalf (the other being The God). The Goddess represents Diem's yin, his passive and nurturing side, and his desire for creation. The Goddess created the elements of Air and Water and is often associated with positive energy. The Goddess is occasionally referred to as "Eros." While banished to Primus following the Second War of Dominion, she took the name "Enun." History Genesis The Goddess and her counterpart, The God, were created by Diem near the beginning of time to represent two halves, or aspects, of his own personality. He then delegated the task of creating universes to them, hoping that their equal and opposite forces would provide a form of stability that his own creations, the aberrations, lacked. The two aspects first created The Dominion as a home for themselves, then created Primus and populated it with worshippers whom they ruled directly. The two aspects drew strength from their worshippers, such that the more true believers each had, the more powerful he or she became. Unfortunately, they were also influenced by the nature of their followers. As Air and Water, the two elements created by The Goddess, were used for healing and nurturing, she became a kind and protective deity. Over time, however, she became to worry that The God was being corrupted by his followers' use of Fire and Earth for the purposes of war and destruction. The more the mortals waged war with his tools, the more The God became angry, violent, and abusive of his power. Afraid that he could no longer be trusted, The Goddess forged in secret a chain made of 211 links and used it to bind The God up in The Dominion. He was no longer free to exert his evil influence on the Multiverse, but The Goddess also could not create universes without him, so she remained in The Dominion with her angels, watching over Primus from afar. First War of Dominion Eventually, The God was able to break his chains, scattering the 211 links across the Multiverse. The Goddess confronted him and his angels, fighting to prevent him from corrupting Primus in what would be called the (First) War of Dominion. While the war raged, The Goddess sent some of her angels on a quest to recover all 211 links of her chain, using her bracelets and ball to travel between universes, so that it could be reforged. Along the way, they killed any true believers of The God they could find in order to weaken his power. When they returned with the links, The Goddess reforged her chain anew and bound The God back up again, this time without enough worshippers left on Primus to break free again. Stories Asmodeus's Pride Sometime later, Asmodeus of Torven destroyed the Living Gate and came to The Dominion, demanding to be made a god of his universe. The Goddess refused, but shortly after that, The God disappeared from The Dominion and Torven E came into being, in an event known as Asmodeus's Pride. A group of five adventurers from Torven E came to The Dominion through the now-gaping hole between universes, with the intent to depose Asmodeus from godhood and save their universe from collapse. The Goddess directed them to Golarion, the universe where the keystone of the Living Gate had fallen as the Starstone. With its recovery, The Goddess was able to rebuild the Living Gate and save the Multiverse from an incursion of aberrations. Second War of Dominion The God, however, had been slowly gaining worshippers and gathering his power on Torven E, and soon he was able to break free of his chains once again. This time, he returned to The Dominion and defeated The Goddess in the Second War of Dominion. All of her angels were killed in the battle, and The God stripped her of her divine powers and banished her to Primus in human form. With what little willpower she had left to muster, she directed herself to land near the location where her bracelets also landed on Primus. She was discovered in a back room of the White Hart Tavern by a number of travelling adventurers, and began going by the name Enun to hide her identity. Because she forged the links of her binding chain with her own divine essence, she was able to recover her power by reclaiming all 211 of them with the help of the adventurers of the White Hart, who used her bracelets and ball to gather them from across the Multiverse. Once she had regained her former stature, she reforged the chain and returned to The Dominion, binding up The God once again and ending the Second War. The adventurers from the White Hart who assisted her ascended to angelhood and now serve her in The Dominion, where she is slowly building up her host once again.Category:Divinities